


What's In A Name

by serendipityinwords



Series: fuck you im a gr8 texter [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Social Media AU, Texting, it's literally just multiples text convos compiled into one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityinwords/pseuds/serendipityinwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds out that Bellamy's middle name is Bradbury and no one is reacting enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> In which, Clarke is me.
> 
> Listen, this is canon. Bellamy's middle name is Bradbury and it's driving me crazy. 
> 
> Also, there's a shit ton of angst coming up in the next episode and I just wanted to get this out in time.
> 
> Title from Romeo and Juliet because I'm pretentious.

To: non-nerd blake

 

O

O

O

octaviaaaaaaaaaaaa

 

_IT’S 4AM SOMEONE BETTER ME DEAD_

_IS IT MURPHY BC I DON’T CARE ABOUT HIM_

 

murphy’s not dead (yet)

it’s about bellamy

_…_

_I think I would know if my brother’s dead nice try Clarke_

 

HE’S NOT DEAD I JUST NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING

 

_what_

 

Is his middle name bradburry?

 

_what_

 

His grandmother commented this on a photo of him drinking coffee from a cup that says "may the froth be with you", verbatim; Hello Bradbury, it’s been a long time. How is Octavia doing? We’re still in Manilla, same old same old. LOL. Josephine and Jeremy miss their big cousin. Come visit soon. Send my regards to your sister for me.

I might have thought it was someone else but manila AND Octavia

so I figure bradbury must be his nickname but that’s weird

so is bradbury his middle name???

octavia

O

O

O

 

_clarke I would have driven over to your house and murdered your ass by now if you weren’t my best friend_

 

 

death threats later pls this is urgent my life hangs in the balance everything depends on this answer

help me

 

_Arghjsdfk_

_Yes his middle name is bradbury_

_There are two bellamy’s in his family because he was named after his late grandfather and his aunt got the same idea his mom did_

_so they call him bradbury_

_I love u and I know this is some weird foreplay thing you guys got going on_

_but if you text me at 4 am again I swear to god Clarke I will end you and everything you hold dear_

_Clarke_

_CLARKE_

_NOW YOURE NOT RESPONDING TO MY DEATH THREATS WHERE IS THE HUMANITY_

 

 

  1. Sorry I was gone for so long I was screaming into my pillow
  2. We’re not dating or engaging in any form of coitus
  3. I am using this purely for nerd ammunition against him because he is a huge nerd
  4. ok ily2



 

 

_I cant believe you just said coitus_

 

* * *

 

To: Actual Teddy Bear

 

 

_Why is Octavia glaring at her phone, repeating the words Clarke and coitus over and over again?_

 

 

Idk shes ur girlfriend you deal with it

 

 

_And here I thought friendship was forever_

 

 

Nah man I was just using her for the Instagram likes

 

 

_Makes sense. She is pretty hot._

 

I take offence to that I am also very hot

 

 

_Yeah but with Octavia it’s twice the hot points_

 

 

tru

 

Also did you know bellamy’s middle name is bradburry

 

What a nerd

 

BRADBURRY LINCOLN BRADBURRY

 

 

_Clarke I think you need sleep_

 

 

YOU NEED SLEEP HIS MIDDLE NAME IS BRADBURY

* * *

 

 

To: human trash can

 

 

Murphy

 

_Is someone dead_

 

What this is a perfectly reasonable hour to text someone

 

_No the hour is fine ur texting ME_

 

 

Bellamy’s middle name is Bradbury

 

_That is unfortunate but not the most unfortunate thing about him_

 

_Also aren’t you guys banging shouldn’t you have figured out his middle name a while ago_

 

 

Im leaving this conversation

 

 

_U knew what you were getting into_

* * *

 

 

 To: Mechanic Goddess

 

 

RAVEN

 

 

_Clarke if you are texting me to inform me that bellamy’s middle name is Bradbury please reconsider your life and the choices youve made leading to this moment_

 

_Also just fuck him and leave us be_

 

 

youre no fun :(

 

* * *

 

 

To: Miller the KIller

 

 

Miller

 

Bellamy’s middle name is Bradbury

 

 

_that’s cute_

 

 

Miller

 

MILLER YOUR NOT REACTING ENOUGH

 

 

_*you’re_

 

Fuck you youre my least favourite

 

 

_Glad to help_

* * *

 

to: Whiz Kid

 

 

 

MONTY

 

 

_His middle name is Bradbury we all know_

 

Okay then

 

 

_You still want those cookies im baking you_

 

 

Yes

 

* * *

 

 

To: Best Bi Buddies

 

WELLS

 

 

Yes clarkey

 

 

Bellamy’s middle name is Bradbury

 

 

_You do remember that I haven’t met the guy yet, right?_

 

_Like we live in different countries_

 

_You are my childhood friend who likes to skype me to talk about your “non-romantic” feelings for one bellamy blake_

 

 

 

*bellamy Bradbury blake

 

 

_Youre not even gonna deny it?_

 

 

shut up

 

 

_This is a non-verbal conversation_

 

shut up

 

 

_Love you too_

_Tell your mom I said hi_

_also how is that mechanic you keep talking about_

_she's named after a bird or something_

 

 

cock's fine thank you for asking

 

 

_shut up_

 

* * *

 

 To: Lexa Woods

 

 

Lexa bellamy’s name middle name is Bradbury

 

 

_Clarke Griffin?_

 

 

…. Yes

 

 

_Is Bellamy the guy you dumped me over?_

 

 

No we broke up because youre a dick

 

 

_Fair point_

 

_Also, that’s an unfortunate middle name_

 

 

I KNOW RIGHT

 

* * *

 

 

To: Bellamy Bradbury Blake

 

_Princess would you stop calling me Bradbury_

 

 

Would you stop calling me princess?

 

 

_If you want me to_

 

 

no no I don't

 

 

_Then where is this conversation going?_

 

 

Your initials are BBB you’re such a nerd oh my god

 

 

_That was on me I should have seen that coming_

* * *

 

 

To: non-nerd Blake

 

 

Octavia?

 

 

_The only reason im letting you live is because it’s 7 am and it might be a decent time for some people_

_Not for me_

_But im giving you the benefit of the doubt_

 

 

 

O this is important

 

 

_???_

 

 

Im gonna ask your brother out

like on date

im going to ask a man named bellamy bradbury blake out on a romantic date

 

 

_!!!_

 

* * *

 

To: Bellamy Bradbury Blake

 

 

_Princess I think you mailed the cake to the wrong address_

 

what

 

 

_The cake you sent?_

 

_It says “will you go out with me, brad?”_

 

_There’s no brad here_

 

_Also who is brad?_

 

_Ive never heard you talk about a brad_

 

_Just curious_

 

 

Was there a berry?

 

 

_What berry?_

 

 

There was supposed to be a berry next to the brad

 

 

_Why would there be a berry next to brad??_

 

_Oh_

 

_OH_

 

 

wow it took you a while

 

i didnt rly expect any less soooo

 

 

_Why are you so bad at emotional intimacy_

 

 

Says the guy who sent me to break up with his ex-girlfriend FOR him because she was a ‘crier’

 

 

_It was ONE TIME I was eighteen let it go??_

 

_and YOU agreed_

 

 

because U asked

 

 

_Yes_

 

 

??

 

_Yes I will go out with you_

 

_anywhere with you clarke_

 

 

 

About time

 

 

_About time._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm idontgiveaneffie on tumblr. Come cry with me about fictional characters.
> 
> Also, I need to thank the bellarke whatsapp chat girls, Lily and Rachel, for helping me come up with the contact names. 
> 
> Also, I need sleep.


End file.
